Mario
Mario (マリオ lit. Mario) is a famous video game character and the main protagonist of the popular Mario series released by Nintendo. He also appears in numerous spin-off comics, cartoons, and a live-action film. Portrayed as an Italian plumber, he repeatedly stops the turtle-like villain Bowser's numerous plans to kidnap Princess Peach and subjugate the Mushroom Kingdom. He has other enemies and rivals, including Donkey Kong and Wario. As Nintendo's primary mascot, Mario is arguably the most famous character in video game history and his image is commonly associated with video games. History Mario's debut game was the arcade game Donkey Kong '''in 1981 (where he was named Jumpman) before he became the protagonist alongside his younger brother, Luigi, in '''Mario Bros. '''that was released in 1983. Years later, '''Super Mario Bros. was released for the Nintendo Entertainment System where Mario saved Princess Peach (she was named Princess Toadstool in her very first game) from the evil king koopa, Bowser. In Super Mario Bros. 2, the player could choose between Mario and his friends Luigi, Toad, or Princess Peach with each of them possessing unique abilities. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario embarked on a quest to save the rulers of seven kingdoms from Bowser and his children, the Koopalings. Mario must travel across eight worlds to restore order to the Mushroom World and rescue Princess Peach. This game introduced the new power-up system. Years later, Mario still remained the world's most famous video game character and continue to produce more titles such as Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Super Mario World, and so on. During that time, Nintendo and Sega were fierce business rivals until Sega's Sonic Adventure 2 '''appeared in a Nintendo console, which ended the rivalry between the two companies. His first 3D game was '''Super Mario 64 '''for the Nintendo 64. The game involved Mario being invited by Princess Peach (this was also the game where Toadstool was renamed to Peach) for a cake that she has baked for him. However, just when Mario arrived at the castle, he soon noticed that something was wrong. He discovered that Bowser was up to his old tricks again. Bowser has imprisoned the princess and her servants within it using the power of the castle's 120 Power Stars, so Mario had to go to save everyone and defeat Bowser. His latest modern games are '''Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros., party games such as Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games, and a few RPG games such as the Mario and Luigi '''series. Role in Rakenzarn Mario appears in Rakenzarn Tales alongside his younger brother Luigi, most of the Nintendo characters, and his former rival Sonic. He appears in the very beginning of game where Kyuu discovers that he's with the Nutsy Guild. Apparently, he and Luigi are very good friends with Sonic and Tails. Players will learn that Mario and Sonic are among the famous heroes around Rakenzarn. Mario officially joins the brigade/party in the beginning of Chapter 4. Skill Mario is an '''Adept type with his main element being fire. Like his brother, Mario uses hammers but can also equip gauntlets and knuckles. Mario's attacks consist of inflicting stat debuffs but he can also raise the party's Fire resistance. His Special Trait, Super Mario, allows the entire party to gain ATK up and Fire+ at the start of every battle for ten turns. Moves Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story An alternate Mario makes a brief appearance in the prologue, helping to save Makoto and Lion from Shaft's henchmen and fighting off the boss. This Mario is one of the Realmwalkers and has fought several incarnations of Bowser in various dimensions. Additional, another Mario also works for the Realmwalkers. This Mario comes from the reality based on the cartoons and has a slightly different look to him compared to the other Mario. Both Marios later join the party for part of Chapter 3 to help Makoto and his team rescue the kidnapped Kyoko. Mario's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Party Member Category:Mario character Category:Nintendo